


[朱白/龙宇]社情3题

by varro



Series: [朱白]社情系列 [1]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varro/pseuds/varro





	[朱白/龙宇]社情3题

[朱白]社情3题

＊老梗  
＊嗯，想吃肉，所以磨刀霍霍向( )  
＊短小  
＊ooc预警

01娼  
——哥…哥哥…她们都说……啊…我…我对你是逼…逼良为娼。

白宇故作委屈地吐槽着，又被身下的撞击撞得支零破碎。

他的龙哥温柔地吻了下他汗湿的额头，然后便是更加粗鲁地挺动，引得身下人一声又一声变调地呻吟。

滑腻的水声让周围的空气也变得灼热。

随后是带有浓厚情欲的声音，低低沉沉地撞进早已意乱情迷的白宇的心里。

——我是为爱沦陷，想死在你身上。

02喵  
朱一龙看着趴在沙发上的白宇，为了拍戏而蓄的头发温顺地贴在额头上，只露出睡意朦胧的双眼。

白宇听到了动静，微微扬起眼睫，却又因困意而反应迟缓。

朱一龙心里有些痒，又有些责怪自家的小孩儿太过磨人——像只猫，无意间露出柔软的肚皮，让人想把心挖出来那样对他好。

"哥哥？"黏黏腻腻的半睡半醒的声音小的可怜。

朱一龙把脸埋在他的颈间，深深吸了一口气。

白宇想翻个身，却被他的龙哥全身压制着。

"小白，叫一声。"

"嗯？叫什么？"白宇被身上的重量彻底压醒了，耳边是朱一龙几乎烫伤人的呼吸。

朱一龙红了耳朵，将脸埋得更深些，不说话。

……哥哥你能不能言行配合一下举止。

"哥哥？"

不说话。

"啊~太大了~啊~"白宇甜腻地发出了一声呻吟，紧接着便带着调笑的语气继续说，"我也太亏了，哥哥什么都没做，我就叫了。"

朱一龙脸更红了，脸上的热量却比不过心里的燥热。他把手伸到白宇的嘴里，企图让那不知臊的舌头乖一点。

然后便是那人毫不客气地带有浓浓情欲意味的舔弄。

"喵一声。"

朱一龙压抑着厚重的呼吸，在他的猫耳边哄着。

白宇听到这话，即时是再宽的心也有些羞耻，他当作没听见，没反应。

"乖，喵一声。"朱一龙的手贴着白宇的胸口慢慢滑下，到了那迷死一群镇魂女鬼的腰际，再往下…引得身下的人微微蜷曲。

也许所有男人都有恶趣味，他们总是在平日里一本正经，一旦到了床上就完形毕露。

"喵~唔。"

唇舌相触的水声在昏暗的灯光下格外暧昧。

接下来该是饲主对听话的猫的喂食了。

"撞一下喵一声，好吗?"

03糖

——白宇在镇魂这部剧里吃了很多棒棒糖啊。

——我真的吃的挺多的，(转头看看身边的那人)，我拿出来糖，龙哥也吃，嗯，他帮我吃。

白宇像剧中的场景一样趴在桌子上，巴巴地盯着只看剧本的局老师。

"哥哥，你不看看你的小澜孩吗?"他含着棒棒糖，连说出的话都带上了糖的甜味儿。

局老师瞄了他一眼，又低头继续认真看着剧本。"我现在一心想着事业…"

得了，我的龙哥怎么可能是小白兔啊，明明是会八十一变的章鱼，腹黑才是本质。

北老师把口中的棒棒糖抽出来，使得自己的唇瓣也粘上了融化的糖浆，亮晶晶地像是抹了一层唇蜜。"哥哥吃糖吗?白宇~~味道的"

朱一龙的注意力早就不在剧本上了，他故作镇定地抬起头，耳朵却红透了。

白宇将糖递到朱一龙的嘴边，"舔一下，甜一下哦。"

朱一龙眸色深沉地看着又在逐日的自己的小男孩，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴边的棒棒糖。

"好甜。"

他扔下剧本，用单手将拿着棒棒糖的男孩双手压制着贴向墙面，低下头去攫取更多的甜蜜。

白宇躲了过去，而后是白怂怂，小心地抬起眼，"哥哥，我有事报备。"

朱一龙盯着那上下开合的嘴唇，声音沙哑，"说"。

"我…我今天拍吻戏了……"白怂怂避免直视敌方眼神，拿脸颊贴着朱一龙的脸颊慢慢磨蹭着。

突然又像是想起了什么，抬起头眼睛亮晶晶的，像是法庭上的死刑犯在为自己的生死争辩，大声强调着，"但是，就是吻额头!额头!!"

朱一龙轻笑了一下，谢谢这个傻小孩儿，给了他一个剥去儒雅外衣的机会。

他的另一只手滑到了那个灼热的地方，已经有些半硬了。他玩弄起来，然后恶意地捏了一把，惹来一声痛苦又欢愉的喘息。

朱一龙看了看白宇手中几乎要掉落的棒棒糖，"把糖递给我。"白宇微微颤抖地递给他，那根棒棒糖被面前的人一口咬碎，然后口对口喥了过去。

"作为惩罚，我要咬碎你的棒棒糖。"

作为奖励，你吃我的。


End file.
